Inspiration: Myspace, YouTube, and Miscellaneous
by TaurenLeaf
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots based on our thoughts on Myspace, YouTube, and Miscellaneous. Mainly just crazy things that we find odd yet somewhat intriguing...Enjoy!
1. Top Eight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Inspiration:** Myspace, YouTube, and Miscellaneous

TaurenLeaf **Secondary**

**Top 8**

**

* * *

**

"Why aren't I in your top 8?" Sakura asked, trying to control her temper.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged.

"Why is a girl that's only wearing a bra and underwear in it?" Sakura lost control. "Give me the mouse—give me it!"

Reluctantly, Naruto handed it over. "Here."

She clicked on the girl's profile. A picture of Naruto in a lingerie contest popped up.

"What _is_ this?"

He wasn't using Sexy no Jutsu.

* * *


	2. Cyber Love

**Inspiration:** Myspace, YouTube, and Miscellaneous

TaurenLeaf **Secondary**

**Cyber Love**

**

* * *

**

"Tenten!" Ino squealed into the phone.

"Ok, I' ll go get her for you..."Tenten's mother.

_Oops..._

"Yeah, Ino?" Tenten took the phone.

"Tenten! Well, where should I start," Ino sighed. "I' m in love with this guy. He' s so cool, and sweet. And—he' s bilingual, Spanish and Japanese." (**A/N:** It was supposed to be English)

"Oh wow, who is he? Have I met him? Tenten asked curiously.

"Well—I met him over the internet, Myspace actually. Now my boyfriend is bugging me. Ice knows about him but he' s cool with it." Ino explained.

"Ice? Is that his name?" Tenten asked.

"Well...that' s his _screen name..._"

* * *


	3. Cyber Love: Phase One

**Inspiration:** Myspace, YouTube, and Misc.

TaurenLeaf **Secondary **(edited by **Primary**)

**Cyber Love: Phase One**

* * *

_-**MasterOfLove** has entered chat room-_

**MasterOfLove**: hey, sup?

**PrincessIronFan:** hu's this?

**MasterOfLove**: oh this is…uh, John. and u?

**PrincessIronFan:** …um, Temako

**MasterOfLove**: cool, where ya from?

**PrincessIronFan:** sand castle village

**MasterOfLove**: is that in the fire country?

**PrincessIronFan:** no way, its slang 4 **Sunagakure**

**MasterOfLove**: i feel stupid now...

**PrincessIronFan:** tsok XD

**MasterOfLove**: im so high…

**PrincessIronFan:** LOL

_-**ShadowLord **has entered chat room-_

**ShadowLord**: "_John_"—stop.

**PrincessIronFan: **?

**ShadowLord**: Before you start hitting on her, I want to tell you something. She's _underage_.

* * *


	4. Online Players

**Online **_**Players**_

TaurenLeaf**Secondary **

**

* * *

**  
"Sakura," Ino continuously poked her. "Sakura, Sakura."

"What!" a furious pink haired girl turned her chair away from the computer.

"I think we should do something else, you know, _instead of sitting around not talking and staring at a screen." _Ino gestured.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura resumed her playing position. "Bwah! You made me die! Now what will my friend think? No one's ever been killed by a _chicken_ before!"

"What friend?" Ino raised her eyebrow. "The only person dumb enough to play this is Naruto and he's training with Kakashi-sensei. I'm beginning to think blondes aren't that dumb after all (**A/N:** JOKE! No offence to ANYONE!), pink haired are worse."

"That friend," Sakura moved her mouse to a person with an oddly square like head; 'KilltheWeasel' was the username.

"You mean some random freak that you've never met before?" _Who could be that pathetic..?_

Hey, we've been friends since I was a level 3 noob—"

"So give or take... 2 weeks?" Ino interrupted.

Sakura flushed to the color of her hair. "What's your point? He's a better friend than you'll ever be!"

Ino sighed, _apparently, _**_you_**_ can be that pathetic_. "I read something yesterday; it was about these MMORPG games. Quote ' People with real friends do not care much about these _internet_ friends but people who are lonely put a lot of faith into them.' Therefore, I must ask, are you lonely?"

"Yeah, yeah," responded Sakura.

"Are you even listening?" Ino exasperated. She decided to nudge a small stool next to the computer. _Let's see what's so_ _interesting..._

On it, **KilltheWeasel** and Sakura's character, **BloomingBlossoms**, were talking.

**KilltheWeasel:** Now that we've been BF and GF for a week, I think I should ask you something.

**BloomingBlossoms:** What?

**KilltheWeasel:** Will you marry me?

Slowly, the character held up his fingerless hand, revealing a diamond ring.

* * *

"Sasuke, Orochimaru wants to know if your body can still be a container for him after all the steroids—" Kabuto stopped in mid-sentence. "Still playing that game? What was it called?" He scratched his chin. "Oh yeah, Run Away... No—Run _Escape."_

"It's Runescape! And hold on, I'm in a crucial part of my relationship here." Sasuke made his character's oddly square shaped head open his mouth and smile. "Done."

"So that's why you stayed up all night reading that book. You wanted to hack the system so you could smile," said Kabuto. "Which GF is it this time?"

"Number 10," Sasuke said without a care. "She's so stupid, always giving me stuff."

"**BloomingBlossoms**? Well—at least she's a real girl... I'm still thinking that **ViperChick** is a guy." Kabuto responded.

"No way, I would've been able to find out. I _am_ an Uchiha after all. Do not disrespect the _Eye_." Sasuke turned around, showing his Sharingan.

"Well," Kabuto shrugged."70 percent of the girls on that game are guys in real life... So which 7 do you think are boys?"

"What!" Sasuke was outraged. "70 percent! But—but—They—"

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yelled out. "I'm beginning to think Sasuke's getting a bit lonely in the cave all by himself. Only lonely people have internet girlfriends, I read that somewhere..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**TaurenLeaf Secondary -** No, I am NOT lonely; I'm on the net a lot because I am BORED!


	5. Parry Hotter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything at all TT**

Parry Hotter

"Like, oh my god, did you finish Parry Hotter yet?" the voice of Ino demanded over the phone.

"_Yes_, and it was.. Brilliant!" Sakura said. "I mean, who hasn't yet?"

"Naruto!" Both friends giggled endlessly.

"But no, seriously," said the serious Sakura in a very serious way. "He can read now. He almost got the title right too, except he said _Harry Potter._"

The two friends laughed joyfully again.

"Ylil should've ended with Epans!" Ino eagerly changed the subject. She had been waiting for ages for Sakura to finish reading it.

"What? No way!" Sakura immediately rejected the thought. _Hot, gorgeous, sought-after, brilliant, female ninja with…Slime hair ball?! I think not!_ "Ylil and Semaj!"

"No!" Ino was awestruck. _Did she skip the last couple of chapters? Or did I hit her too hard during training?_ "Semaj is so arrogant. Why would a pretty girl want to date a pretty-boy talking about his prettiness?"

"So she could appreciate having him?" Sakura retorted. _Duh_.

"Okay, you better change yo' mind before I made you change it." Ino got serious, and gave Sakura some of her attitude.

"Yeah well, next time you decide to practice your mind jutsus and break your neck, don't ask me for help." Sakura returned the favor.

"You want some?..."

* * *

"So…Sakura and Ino are fighting…Again?" The Sand Princess raised her eyebrows in a very disapproving way…Like my mother…So sad.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied monotonously.

"About…Parry Hotter?" She said it with disgust.

"Yes," Shikamaru repeated.

"First it was Sasuke, then it was Sai, and now it's Parry Hotter?" She shook her head. "They need to grow up."

"Yes," Shikamaru said for the third time.

"Is that all you can do? Say yes to everything?" Temari demanded. "At least move a piece for goodness sakes!"

Shikamaru smiled. "I was trying to conceal my laughter. You seemed to not have realized that I won shougi (or Uno) five minutes ago and you were getting awfully impatient. Quite troublesome really."

* * *

**A/N**

**TaurenLeaf Secondary**: It feels odd to not write for so long…


	6. Child Labor

On this certain day in the quiet, peaceful village of Konoha, the Godaime Hokage sighed in frustration. Piled up on her desk were bills from every country—every village with a casino.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, when a sudden thought occurred to her.

"I've got it!" Tsunade declared. She swiped the bills off her desk and put her feet up. "Child labor."

Shizune was confused, "Child labor? What about it?"

"It would solve all our problems! The debt will be paid in no time!" she stated. "Think about it, more children in the coal mines—equals more money! No more ninja kindergarten—equals no money! No more parents driven nuts—equals more money! I'd never have to work again!"

"But…Tsunade-sama, t-that's just _wrong_," Shizune stuttered.

"What?" she asked, common sense escaping her, "Orochimaru does worse!"

And then it hit her. "Oh, I see! He picks the ugly or gay ones."

"That's not my point…"


End file.
